internetfandomcom-20200213-history
List of inventors
This is the main Inventors page. Everyone feel free to add more inventors. We will think about grouping them when the list gets long. #Admiral Grace Hopper - Dec 9 1906 to Jan 1 1992 #Tim Berners-Lee - June 8 1955 #George Westinghouse - Oct 6 1846 to Mar 12 1914 #James Clerk Maxwell - June 13 1831 to Nov 5 1879 #Henry A. Rowland - 1848 to 1901 #Stephen Dudley Field - 1816 to 1899 #Thomas A Edison - Feb 11 1847 to Oct 18 1931 #Alexander Graham Bell - March 3 1847 to Aug 2 1922 #George Eastman - July 12 1854 to Mar 14 1932 #Karl-Friedrich Benz - Nov 25 1844 to Apr 4 1929 #Louis Lumière - Oct 5 1864 to June 6 1948 #Alexandre-Edmond Becquerel - Mar 24 1820 to May 11 1891 #Willoughby Smith - April 6 1828 to July 17 1891 #Charles Fritts - ?? #Heinrich Hertz #Czochralski #Albert Einstein #Paul Rappaport #Alessandro Volta #Heinrich Hertz #Nikola Tesla #Edmond Halley #Hans Christian Oersted #Andre-Marie Ampere #William Gilbert #Ben Franklin #Charles Austin de Coulomb #Luigi Galvani #Michael Faraday #Joseph Henry #Isaac Newton #Georg Ohm #Lester Pelton #Charles Proteus Steinmetz #William Stanley, Jr. #Otto von Guericke #Rudolf Diesel #Granville Woods #Charles Franklin Kettering #Lewis Latimer #Karl Ferdinand Braun #John Ambrose Fleming #Lee de Forest #William D. Coolidge #Electron tube #Philo T. Farnsworth #Vladimir K Zworykin #Hal Abelson #Paul Abrahams #Samson Abramsky #Hamid Yassin Adem #Leonard Adleman #Manindra Agarwal #Rajeev Agrawal #Alfred Aho #John R. Allen #Gene Amdahl #Ravi Arimilli #Roger Fuscablo Frondoza #Charles Babbage #Charles Bachman #John Backus #Rudolf Bayer #Gordon Bell #Dines Bjørner #Manuel Blum #Ron Book #Grady Booch #George Boole #Jonathan Bowen #Steve Bourne #Robert Boyer #Ivan Bratko #Jack E. Bresenham #Per Brinch Hansen #Fred Brooks #Rod Brooks #Tim Budd #Alan Burns #Luca Cardelli #Edwin Catmull #Vinton Cerf #Gregory Chaitin #Zhou Chaochen #Alonzo Church #John Cocke #Edgar F. Codd #Stephen Cook #Fernando J. Corbató #Peter Cousins #Patrick Cousot #Seymour Cray #Dave Cutler #Ole-Johan Dahl #Christopher J. Date #James Demmel #Dorothy Denning #John Denning #Peter Denning #Michael Dertouzos #Alexander Dewdney #Vinod Dham #Whitfield Diffie #Edsger Dijkstra #Jack Dongarra #John Presper Eckert #Philip-Emeagwali #Douglas Engelbart #Andrey Ershov #Bob Evans #Christopher Evans #Dave Evans #Shimon Even #Annie C. Easley #Scott Fahlman #Edward Feigenbaum #Michael Feldman #Edward Felten #Raphael Finkel #Robert Floyd #Ken Forbus #Dan Friedman #Tim Finin #Bruce Gabrielson #Zvi Galil #Bernard Galler #Hector Garcia-Molina #Michael Garey #Hugo de Garis #David Gelernter #Charles Geschke #Kurt Gödel #Joseph Goguen #Adele Goldberg #Oded Goldreich #Shafi Goldwasser #Gene Golub #James Gosling #Paul Graham #Susan Graham #Jim Gray #Bill Griswold #Ralph Griswold #Barbara Grosz #Philipp Matthäus Hahn #Joseph Halpern #Brinch Hansen #Juris Hartmanis #Johan Håstad #Martin Hellman #John L. Hennessy #Danny Hillis #Geoffrey Hinton #C. A. R. Hoare #Stephen Hodges #Hermann Hollerith #Douglas Hofstadter #John Hopcroft #Admiral Grace Hopper #Berthold K.P. Horn #Ellis Horowitz #Alston Householder #Paul Hudak #David A. Huffman #Jean Ichbiah #Kenneth Iverson #Ivar Jacobson #Ramesh Jain #Jonathan James #David B. Johnson #David S. Johnson #Stephen C. Johnson #Cliff Jones #Michael I. Jordan #Bill Joy #William Kahan #Robert E. Kahn #Avinash Kak #Alan Kay #Richard Karp #Narendra Karmarkar #Jacek Karpinski #Marek Karpinski #Ken Kennedy #Brian Kernighan #Donald Knuth #Andrew Koenig #John Koza #Andrey Nikolaevich Kolmogorov #Robert Kowalski #Thomas Eugene Kurtz #Monica Lam #Leslie Lamport #Butler W. Lampson #Peter J. Landin #Joshua Lederberg #Douglas Lenat #Hector Levesque #Leonid Levin #Michael Ley #J.C.R. Licklider #David Liddle #Barbara Liskov #Ada Lovelace #Nancy Lynch #Zohar Manna #John Mashey #John McCarthy #Douglas McIlroy #Chris McKinstry #Marshall Kirk McKusick #Jose Meseguer #Bertrand Meyer #Silvio Micali #Robin Milner #Marvin Minsky #Dr. Paul Mockapetris #Cleve Moler #J Strother Moore #Hans Moravec #Joel Moses #Stephen Muggleton #Peter Naur #Mihai Nadin #Frieder Nake #Roger Needham #John von Neumann #Allen Newell #Nils Nilsson #Emmy Noether #Arthur Norman #Donald Norman #Kristen Nygaard #John K. Ousterhout #Christos Papadimitriou #David Patterson #Judea Pearl #Shoayb Peerbocus #Alan Perlis #Simon Peyton-Jones #Gordon Plotkin #Amir Pnueli #Hayden Porter #Emil Post #Jon Postel #Edmond Prakash #Terry Pratt #Franco Preparata #Michael O. Rabin #Brian Randell #Timothy W. Rauenbusch #Raj Reddy #John C. Reynolds #Joyce K. Reynolds #Adam Riese #Dennis Ritchie #Ron Rivest #Saul Rosen #Azriel Rosenfeld #Lawrence A. Rowe #Rudy Rucker #Jeff Rulifson #James Rumbaugh #Jean E. Sammet #Wilhelm Schickard #Doug Schmidt #Norm Schryer #Dana Scott #Ravi Sethi #Adi Shamir #Claude Shannon #Herbert Simon #Mike Sipser #Daniel Sleator #Robert Sproull #Richard Stallman #Richard Stearns #Guy L. Steele, Jr. #Christopher Strachey #Michael Stonebraker #Bjarne Stroustrup #Madhu Sudan #Gerald Jay Sussman #Ivan Sutherland #Richard Sweet #Dan Swinehart #Andrew S. Tanenbaum #Robert Tarjan #Demetri Terzopoulos #Larry Tesler #Avie Tevanian #Ken Thompson #Walter F. Tichy #Linus Torvalds #Joseph Traub #John Tukey #Alan Turing #Jeffrey D. Ullman #Salil Vadhan #Leslie Valiant #Vernor Vinge #Srinidhi Varadarajan #Philip Wadler #David Wagner #Jan Weglarz #Peter Wegner #Joseph Weizenbaum #Richard Wexelblat #Adriaan van Wijngaarden #David S. Wile #Maurice Vincent Wilkes #James H. Wilkinson #Sophie Wilson #Shmuel Winograd #Terry Winograd #Allen Wirfs-Brock #Niklaus Wirth #Stephen Wolfram #Larry Wos #William Wulf #Tao Yang #Mihalis Yannakakis #Andrew Chi-Chih Yao #Lofti Zadeh #Egon Zakrajšek #Konrad Zuse #Valentino Braitenberg #Erich von Holst #Frederic Vester #Bernhard Hassenstein #Horst Mittelstaedt #Joseph J. DiStefano III #William Ross Ashby #Claude Bernard #Valentin Braitenberg #Ludwig von Bertalanffy #George S. Chandy #Heinz von Foerster #Charles François #Jay Forrester #Ernst von Glasersfeld #Francis Heylighen #Stuart Kauffman #Sergei P. Kurdyumov #Niklas Luhmann #Warren McCulloch #Humberto Maturana #Talcott Parsons #Walter Pitts #Alfred Radcliffe-Brown #Robert Trappl #Valentin Turchin #Francisco Varela #Frederic Vester #John N. Warfield #Kevin Warwick #Norbert Wiener #Joseph Engelberger #Konrad Zuse #Clifford Berry #Howard Aiken #John W. Mauchly #Frederic Williams #Tom Kilburn #Walter Brattain #William Shockley #Jack Kilby #Robert Noyce #Steve Russell #Federico Faggin #Ted Hoff #Stan Mazor #Gordon Moore #Art Rock #Alan Shugart #Richard Mateosian #Gary Hornbuckle #Robert Metcalfe #David Boggs #Ed Roberts #William Yates #Jim Bybee #Bill Gates #Paul Allen #Bob Marsh #Steve Wozniak #Chuck Peddle #Bob Frankston #Mitch Kapor #Seymour Rubenstein #William C. Lowe #Tim Paterson #Gary Kildall #John Roach #John Sculley #Jeff Raskin #Brian Howard #Marc LeBrun #Burrell Smith #Joanna Hoffman #Bud Tribble #Rowland Hanson #Bill Neukom #Vaughn R. Walker #Schuyler Wheeler #John Napier #William Oughtred #Blaise Pascal #Gottfried Leibniz #Frank S. Baldwin #Jay R. Monroe #Dorr E. Felt #W. T. Ohdner #Edwin Land #William Lear #G.W.A. Dummer #Christian Huygens #Antoine Lavoisier #Ernest O. Lawrence #Friedrich Meischer #F. H. Crick #James D. Watson #Alfred Nobel #St. George Lane-Fox #Sir Humphrey Davy #Sir Joseph Swann #Charles F. Brush #Peter Cooper Hewitt #Georges Claude #Irving Langmuir #William Sturgeon #Sir Joseph J. Thompson #Ray Tomlinson #Jean-Baptiste Lamarck #Charles Darwin #Wolfgang Pauli #Narinder Kapany #Euclid #René Descartes #Pierre de Fermat #Elmer A. Sperry #Jean Léon Foucault #Dennis Gabor #Joseph Henry #Alfred Binet #Charles H. Townes #Arthur L. Schawlow #N. Basov #A. Prokhorov #T. H. Maiman #Hoffmann-La Roche #Canon E. G. von Kleist #Cunaeus #P. van Musschenbroek #Christian Huygens #Olaus Roemer #Charles Wheatstone #Henry Ford #Georg S. Ohm #Lewis E. Waterman #John H. Loud #Lazlo Biro #Joseph Nicéphore Niepce #Sir John Herschel #Louis Daguerre #William Talbot #Alexandre Becquerel #Alexander Parkes #Leo H. Baekeland #Hermann Staudinger #Robert Banks #Paul Hogan #Aloys Senefelder #Richard Hoe #Ottmar Mergenthaler #Sigmund Freud #Max Planck #Niels Bohr #Werner Heisenberg #Erwin Schrödinger #Christian Hulsmeyer #Gregory Breit #Merle Tuve #Sir Robert Watson-Watt #Heinrich Hertz #Sir John Fleming #Lee de Forest #Edwin H. Armstrong #Karl Jansky #Charles Goodyear #John Ericsson #Gustav Kirchhoff #Robert Bunsen #Leon Cooper #Bertrand Russell #Alfred North Whitehead #Valdemar Poulsen #Samuel F. B. Morse #C.F. Jenkins #Philo T. Farnsworth #George Valensi #Peter Goldmark #Julius von Mayer #James Joule #Rudolph Clausius #Walter Nernst #Galileo Galilei #Santorio Santorio, Padua #Gabriel D. Fahrenheit #Anders Celsius #William Thompson #Lord Kelvin #William Stanley #Christopher Sholes #Carlos Glidden #Marc Andreeson #Steve Bratt #Judy Brewer #Daniel Dardailler #Tatsuya Hagino #Philipp Hoschka #Ian Jacobs #Alan Kotok #Philippe Le Hégaret #Nobuo Saito #Daniel J. Weitzner #Susan Westhaver #Caroline Baron #Marisol Diaz #Josh Friel #Alexandra Lavirotte #Coralie Mercier #Hanako Onozuka #Amy van der Hiel #Carine Bournez #Dan Connolly #Hugo Haas #Richard Ishida #Yves Lafon #Eric Prud'hommeaux #Liam Quin #Felix Sasaki #Michael Sperberg-McQueen #Henry Thompson #Ian Jacobs #Klaus Birkenbihl #Janet Daly #Karl Dubost #Marie-Claire Forgue #Ivan Herman #Yasuyuki Hirakawa #Susan Lesch #Coralie Mercier #Karen Myers #Philipp Hoschka #Kazuyuki Ashimura #Bert Bos #Stéphane Boyera #Max Froumentin #Dominique Hazaël-Massieux #Masayasu Ishikawa #Dean Jackson #Cédric Kiss #Chris Lilley #Thierry Michel #Steven Pemberton #Dave Raggett #Laurent Carcone #Matthieu Fuzellier #Ted Guild #Dominique Hazaël-Massieux #Simon J. Hernandez #José Kahan #Vivien Lacourba #Daigo Matsubara #Gerald Oskoboiny #Olivier Thereaux #Max Froumentin #Yoshio Fukushige #Sandro Hawke #Eric Miller #Thomas Roessler #Ralph Swick #Rigo Wenning #Shadi Abou-Zahra #Wendy Chisholm #Shawn Henry category:inventors Inventors